Sanam Re
by daya's angel
Summary: Dheere dheere dil ki zameen ko Tere hi naam karun Khudko main yoon kho doon Ke phir na kabhi paaun Haule haule zindagi ko Ab tere hawaale karun Sanam re, sanam re Tu mera sanam hua re Sanam re, sanam re Tu mera sanam hua re Karam re, karam re Tera mujhpe karam hua re Sanam re, sanam re A fluffy dareya Fic...


A/N : I know...I know ap log soch rahay hongy k main phir agai...

Ap sb ko tang karnay :P

Well today is a special occassion...guess what ;)

Its Janvi mam aka sherya's Birthday today...

I know i am late but :-)

Happy Birthday Sherya Mam...May you touch all the skies of success...and your every wish be fulfilled...Many Many Happy Written of the Day mam...

Chalo bht hogai meri bak bak...

Now come to the story...

Warning : its boring and pakao dareya fic with new addition ;)

Read this fic while listening the song mention in it...

Here we goooooo...

 _ **Aasman ke parre ek jahaan hai kahin**_

 _ **Jhooth sach ka waha qyeda hi nahi**_

 _ **Roshni mein waha ki alag noor hai**_

 _ **Saaye jismon se aage jahaan jaate hai**_

 _Finally we tied into a knot of marriage...I take vows with her...Oooohh what a bliss...I am holding her hand...finally she is_ _ **mine**_ _...I take her inside embrace...pecked my love on her head...we are merrily enjoying inside each other arms...we completed each other...Wow she is planning for our honey moon...she plans our bed room walls colour too...I stop her_ _ **bak bak**_ _by putting my finger on her lips...slowly i rub her rossy lips..._

 _She is blushing while clutching my T-shirt tightly..._

 _And I...( smiles ) I was busy in starring her..._

 _Suddenly she jerked my hand and try to escape from my eye sight..._

 _I clutched her hand tightly...and slightly pull her...towards me..._

 _She hit with me...with a force..._

 _Her scared eye lids flutters...she looks at me..._

 _And i too look into her deep hazel eyes..._

 _And due to my strong eye locks...she give up...while resting her head on my chest..._

 _I felt the silky smell of her hairs...i inhaled deeply..._

 _Her ears is ecohing with my heart beat..._

 _Slowly i enfold my arms around her..._

 _She cozily buried her head inside my chest more...with..._

 _ **'' Hamesha mjhy itna hee piyaar karogy naa dayu "**_

 _Daya : uhunnnn ( caressed her head ) with har din previous day sy ziada piyaar karunga main tumhain shree...( meaningfully )_

 _I remember the glitter that appeared in her eyes..._

 _ **Chal wahan jaate hain**_

 _ **Chal wahan jaate hain**_

 _ **Pyaar karne chalo**_

 _ **Hum wahan jaate hain...**_

 _We are walking bare footedly on sandy shore of beach...holding each other hands tightly...she rested her head on my shoulders..._

 _I feel a little bit naughty...and started splashing water on her..._

 _She : is running like a child...while shouting as no daya no..._

 _Finally my sweet-heart becomes angry..._

 _Oh no I make her angry...now what...how can i convince my angel...suddenly i saw a boy carrying a guitar...i borrow the guitar from him...and starts playing it while singing..._

 _ **Seenein se tum mere aake lagg jaao na**_

 _ **Darte ho kyun zara paas toh aao na..**_

 _She : turns towards me...and flash a sweet smile...while throwing a kiss in air..._

 _I catch her kiss and store it inside my heart..._

 _ **Dhun meri dhadkano ki suno**_

 _I opened my arms widely...she ran towards me...and hugged me tightly..._

 _I too squeeze her tightly inside my arms..._

 _Her every styles steals my heart away..._

 _We together drenched in rain...during rainy season...walks under falling leaves...during autumn...eat icy gola during summer...while starring each other...and ran in the fields of sarson merrily...while chasing each other...during spring..._

 _Slowly and gradually our love starts blossoming..._

 _Enjoying each others love we spent one year..._

 _It was our first anniversary...she was getting ready..._

 _Omg...! She is looking damn beautiful in black saree...that i cant take my eyes away from her...( whisper ) you know she looks cute too while playing in rain like child..._

 _She : looks at me with how am i looking..._

 _I lean over her from back side...And kissed her neck with...You are looking like an_ _ **angel from heaven...**_

 _She : am i not looking fat..._

 _I whispers inside her ears...Mrs Daya ban gai hain ap...today is our first anniversaary...thoda change hogai ho...but koi ni mere lia abhi bhi tum wohi cute si Shree hee ho..._

 _She : looks at me with anger...cutely complaint...means you are saying i am fat right..._

 _I : smiles on her innocence...and make a cute sholly face while holding my ears..._

 _I said no my love you are looking so stunning...in this attire...that you steals my heart once again..._ _ **will you marry me again...(**_ _i bow down while forwarding my hand )_

 _I remember how much she blushed on my this act..._

 _She holds my hand with_ _ **yes i want to live with you janam janam...**_ _( she whispers naughtily in my ear ) to irritate you...to take my every right from you...to demand from you...to loves you...and steal your love...and...and to make you complete...( she blushed )_

 _I present my self with banda hazir hai madam jee...( pure love )_

 _I propose her once again...and the happiness which came in her eyes...is beyond words..._

 _ **Chal wahan jaate hain**_

 _ **Chal wahan jaate hain**_

 _ **Pyaar karne chalo**_

 _ **Hum wahan jaate hain**_

 _That night we dance and dance too much...lost into each other...i make that night more memorable...while make her wear a half heart her name carved on it...and picked her up in my arms...and marched towards my bed room...which is fully decorate with roses...candles...balloons...by me...I off the all lights...and spent a passionate night...feeling every inch of her..._

 _ **Chal jaate hai..Koi subha wahan raat se na mile**_

 _ **Ud ke waha chalo aao tum hum chale..**_

 _Finally the most awaited day came we get promotion...our love gets a name...Yeah we are having a baby...i remember how she confess this news...while blushing hard..._

 _She : ummm...wo daya...( blushing ) I am pregnant...( hide her face in palms )_

 _I over whelmed with this news...like to hold her...and dance like any thing...( shockingly i utter ) kia ye sach hai shree..._

 _She : taking out her face from palms...nodes her head in yes..._

 _Those nine months are the golden period for us...my care for my angel...small lectures from my side...and in response her fierce glares...her cute demands...mid night wishes to eat ice cream...some times she becomes jealous...if i am late in coming home...some times concious about her swollen belly...I cook for her...every day i wake up her.. in the morning with a rose boquet...how she complaints like a child that...i distrub her sleep...and throws water on my all efforts... some times her suspicious looks when i eat her ice cream...OMG..! Its all magical..._

 _We together did shopping for the new comer...bought so many teddies...dolls...cars...clothes...shoes...craddle...and other baby stuffs..._

 _Some times we fight silly...that whether baby is a boy or girl..._

 _How we plans future of our new addition...as we make her get admission in this school...in that college..._

 _How proudly i say that our baby becomes a doctor...when she grew youger..._

 _How she fights...that naaaaa...i make her a tennis champion..._

 _And at last...we smile together...and hug each other..._

 _I remember the day when i hold my child for the first time...i felt the bliss of fatherhood...OMG..! I can not express my feelings in words...we named our blooming flower_ _ **shanaya**_ _abstract from our names alphabet..._

 _That day i feel_ _ **my heaven**_ _is completed when i saw my angel holding a little angel in her arms...we are merrily celebrating this new addition...together...we laugh...cry...fight...did masti...and showers our love on each other...in this our little angel too accompany us...by blinking her small eyes...flashing small smiles...floating her hands and legs in air...and on her every moved we over whelmed...exclaimed as_ _ **see she support her father...**_ _( i said )_

 _She says naaaa_ _ **she supports her mother...**_

 _And then as usual we fight cutely..._

 _And in my thoughts i see my little angel slapping her own head...with kiaaa hai usky mumma baba tu har waqt larty hee rehty...ufffffff_

 _Shanaya is now 2 years old...we together saw her child hood...her demands...her brought up...we plays together with her and her toys...we together awake for her at nights...the moment when she calls_ _ **maa...papa**_ _we are on cloud ninth..._

 _We together send her to school...we too studied in her exams...at one side my angel and little angel are having_ _ **tom and jerry**_ _running round..to make our angel drink the milk...so that she study well...tu on the other side i am collecting my little angel books..._

 _We trio together learned A for apple...B for ball...M for mumma...and p for papa..._

 _In her every sucess i with my angel...is besides her...her room is full of trophies...medals...her photos in tennis uniform...holding tennis racket...looking like a barbie doll..Some times i feel proud on my daughter...and some times i feel my self blessed...Thank God many times for giving me a wife like Sherya and a daughter like Shanaya..._

 _My_ _ **perfect heaven on earth...**_

 _ **Chal jaate hai..Koi subha wahan raat se na mile**_

 _ **Ud ke waha chalo aao tum hum chale..**_

I felt a tug...I remove tears from my eyes...and look down...found shanaya standing with a worried face...I am on a magical journey of our memories...

Shanaya : papa...mummy...kaisy hain...

I look at my daughter...who is wearing a white coat...and holding stethoscope in one hand...

I feel proud at the moment too...but first console my angel is my priority...

I : shoooooo kuch ni tabiyaat bigar gai thori ( hugged my little scared angel )...you know _**tumour**_ hai sherya ko...( i glup down my tears...as i know the bitter truth...)

Shanaya : you know dady ap jhoot ni bol sakty... so dont try...it is of no worth...

In such hours of agony...my angel is successful to carve a smile on my face...

Dr : came out from I.C.U we look at him with great hope...but doctor hung his head down...with sorry...time bht kaam hai...plz ap patient sy mil lijia...

My little angel : broke down in tears...

 _ **No reality is such bitter than Confession of Death...**_

I...I was not able to react even...but pushed the ICU door...and with great courage enters inside...but in next moment after seeing my life surrounded with life saving equipments...i break down...

Shree...( a meek whispers ) escaped from my throats...

 _ **Pankh laaya hoon main ud chalo..**_

My angel : looks at me...and a precious pearl is dropped from the corner of her eyes...

My heart is saying _**mat jao shree...i need you...**_

 _But i...manage a salty smile...with you are fine shree...Drs are quite satisfied with your progress...( and i choked )_

 _She lift her hand a bit...and with weak force hold my hand..._

 _I look at the hands..._ _ **once i promise with my self not to leave this hand at any condition...**_

 _Now time came to fulfill it..._

 _She : looked at the glass window of I.C.U...where my little angel...is standing..._

 _She opened her arms with great...efforts...and i helped her too..._

 _My little angel could not resist this loving call of her mumma...she ran inside the ICU and softly hugged her mother..._

 _I brokenly look at my shattering heaven..._

 _She ( whispers in my little angel's ear ) : G...o...o...d l...u...c...k m...y D...r a...n...g...e...l m...u...m...m...a m...i...s...s h...e...r...b...a...b...y b...e...b...r...a...v...e_

 _My little angel cried out loudly...with mumma..._

 _She ( whispers ) j...e...e...m...u...m...m...a...k...i...j...a...a...n m...u...m...a...l...i...v...e...s...i...n...b...a...b...y...'s...h...e...a...r...t_

 _I am silently witnessing my_ _ **heaven**_

 _Suddenly devices start beeping loudly..._

 _My little angel scaredly ran outside...to call doctors..._

 _I hold my angel hands...tightly..._

 _She ( meek voice ) i...a...m...g...o...i...n...g...d...a...y...u...p...l...z...f...o...r...g...i...v...e...m...e...!_

 _I ( nodes in no ) with if you go I will also die with you..._

 _ **If destiny plans to snatch you from me...i wont give up...i will also come with you...**_

 _I remove her oxygen mask...and kissed her lifeless lips...slowly drenched them with my love..._

 _Her breaths started lowering down...and she too respond with all her might..._

 _And finally_ _ **she is gone for forever...**_

 _My angel pushed the door in hurry with drs team...but froze after seeing the scenario..._

 _Two lifeless bodies...holding each others hand...peacefully sleeping in arms of the death...while leaning over each other...and hugging each other..._

 _ **Chal wahan jaate hain**_

 _ **Chal wahan jaate hain**_

 _ **Pyaar karne chalo**_

 _ **Hum wahan jaate hain...**_

 _Our souls reunite...i hold my angel hand with_ _ **chal wahan jaty hain...**_

 _Yeah my heart too stop beating when my angel closes her eyes for forever..._

 _But from heaven we watched our child...my little angel...and every day sends thousands of blessings to her..._

 _We dwelt inside her heart..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

She opened her salty eyes...with a whisper mumma...papa _**I miss you...!**_

 _When she feels lonely she sits on the sandy shore...and looks into her heart..._

 _Yeah she found her parents there..._

 _Although the lose is too big to handle...but she it self is a symbol of her parents love...she has to live...to represent her parents...and she is a strong girl...having strong will like her papa with tough gestures like her mumma...!_

 _My little angel : whispers i know ap dono jahan kahin bhi ho mjhy daikh rahy ho...i feel your support behind my back..._

 _Yeah i with my angel is standing behind my little angel..._

 _Shhhhhhhhhhh its our secret...we regularly visit our little angel...when she is in dreamland...and pecked her forehead with our love...!_

 _ **Chal Wahan Jaty Hain...!**_

Ufffffff finally i write it ...

In just two hours i wrote this one shot hurry fic :P...

How it is...plz tell me...

Those who reached at the end...

Kindly drop their precious views...:)

Aur agar kuch samjh aya ho tu mjhy bhi samjha daina plz...:P

Take care...

Bye :-)

 _._


End file.
